Losing The Mark
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Summary: Dean is finally free of the mark. Sam unknowingly had a huge part in it. A tag, plus more to 10.9, The Things We Left Behind


Summary: Dean is finally free of the mark. Sam unknowingly had a huge part in it. A tag, plus more to 10.9, _The Things We Left Behind_

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta.

**o0o**

Sam got enough information from Dean to know the loan shark Salinger and his three goons would've killed him if he didn't act. Did they deserve to be slaughtered that way? No. But it was justification enough for Sam. What bothered him was Randy being among the dead. Sure, he was a douche bag who used Claire to steal for him and who traded her to Salinger to clear his debt and save his life. But Sam couldn't focus on anything now other than Dean so he pushed that aside and got his big brother home. There he managed to get Dean to shower and then into bed where he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean slept on and off for a couple of days. The level of rage that created the carnage Sam found in Randy's house had taken a toll on Dean's body. His mind wasn't in a good place either. But Sam felt the need to talk couldn't wait. So he told Dean that until the mark was gone there would be new rules to follow for his protection and to prevent a repeat of what happened at Randy's.

Then Sam disclosed to Dean that he'd known for some time he wasn't fine and suspected he might line up someone to kill him if he went demonic. Castiel being the most likely candidate and the easiest to fold when Sam questioned him.

"What gave me away?" Dean asked, wondering why he even tried to fool Sam.

"You acted the same way after making that demon deal to bring me back." Sam explained. "Terrified, yet acting like everything was fine. Too fine."

"But Castiel? There's no way you could've..."

"I know how you think Dean Winchester." Sam spoke, a glint of tears attached to that knowledge.

"Okay Sammy you're creeping me out now."

That got a small smile out of Sam. Which lightened the situation and made Dean feel a little better. Even groggy and broken inside he could see how scared Sam was of losing him. Which made Dean feel even worse with him knowing what he'd asked Castiel to do.

"We're going to get through this and you are going to be okay. I promise."

Dean didn't answer. He couldn't see that now. Yet when Sam said it part of him wanted to.

o0o

Sam kept Dean close during the next couple of weeks as they searched for a way to remove the mark. Any time the brothers or Dean spent away from the bunker was short and carefully planned and certain places were off limits. Dean gradually began to act like himself again, most notably by his grumbling at the rules. But inside beginning to have hope because of Sam's continued faith in him and the belief they would eventually rid this mark from their lives.

But neither had an idea that Dean picking up a pizza would be the beginning of that process.

**o0o**

Dean stared in astonishment at Cain standing in front of him and that he was in some seedy bar. When seconds ago he and the pizza he had just picked up for dinner were in the impala about to head back to the bunker.

"Crowley!" Dean growled knowing who was responsible. "It was your ugly mug I saw in the back seat."

"What can I say," The King of Hell said in his own defense. "I have a soft spot for Moose."

"What does my brother have to do with bringing me here?" Dean eyed him angrily."Where ever here is?"

"Everything," Cain answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain," Cain said in a calm voice. Motioning towards a booth for them to talk.

"Guess my job here is done," Crowley surmised, glancing in the hunter's direction. "Mama bear is all yours now Cain."

"You stay away from my brother!" Dean warned him."You hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Blah. Blah. Heard it all before Squirrel," Crowley muttered as he vanished.

o0o"

"Your brother paid me a visit a few days ago." Cain began.

"Why?" Dean asked irritated.

"Why do you think?"

"For my sake," Dean closed his eyes, a look of exasperation on his face. "I told Sam to stay away from you. He shouldn't have come."

"If the situations were reversed would you have stayed away, if given that advice?"

"Hell no!"

"So why shouldn't Sam do the same?"

"Because I'm the..."

"big brother, the oldest?" Cain finished Dean's thought.

"Yes."

"There was a time long ago when I used that justification with my brother. And the expression he'd give me."

"Kind of a bitchy look?"

"That would adequately describe it," Cain looked almost amused. "But your brother is an adult now Dean, and a big one at that."

"He's still my little brother," Dean stated strongly. "No matter how old he is or how big he gets, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him and keep him safe. I have since the day I carried him out of our burning home when he was a baby and I always will."

"Sam is your heart," Cain spoke with familiarity. "He's a part of who you are and of every breath you take. I understand that."

"Do you?" Dean asked incredulously. "How can you possibly understand that and then kill your brother?"

"That's a fair question," Cain conceded. "Brutal but just. And you are so certain Dean Winchester that you could never do as I, even if it was in your brother's best interest?"

"How could killing your brother ever be in his best interest?" Dean questioned in disbelief. "No! The answer is no! I could never do what you did. Never. I'd die first. You never give up on them. Never. There is always another way!"

"You sound a lot like your brother now."

"Not sure I like you talking about my brother," Dean spoke honestly."

"Your brother has a gentleness about him. Even after everything he's been through."

"You should stop talking about my brother," Dean warned.

"Let me explain Dean. While Sam was here I had a visitor, a woman named Sophia Gray who lives in the nearby town. She wouldn't have come to me for help unless it was urgent and that her situation some how linked to rumors spoken about me. She told us of a shadowy figure, one with a non human form seen at night and people disappearing and how she feared for her children. She was desperate and upset and Sam seemed to be feeling her pain right along with her. Such empathy is a rarity one can't help but take notice of it.

"Of course I know my brother has a big heart," Dean told him. "I watched it kick him in the teeth enough times when we started hunting."

"That must have been hard to watch."

"Sam had to adjust, to do this job by going against who he is, hard is an understatement," Dean paused to calm his growing anger. "Now, is there a point in here somewhere, as all this talking about my brother has me wanting to hit you right now!"

"Not to worry Dean. Your brother is not in any danger, especially from me. Sam offered to find Sophia help and he made calls until he did. He also seemed to know what to do and say to calm her down and no doubt would have gone himself to help."

"If it wasn't for having to baby sit me." Dean muttered.

"You are his older brother and the most important person in his life Dean. Why wouldn't he place your well being first as you would place his?"

Dean's lack of an answer came in the way of an annoyed face.

"Spending time with Sam brought back memories of my brother that I had worked hard at burying to survive. The way he would look at me like I was his whole world. Or the simple comfort of his presence."

Cain broke from reflecting. "Sam came to me wanting to know if there was any way to remove the mark or disable it."

"And you told him you knew of none. Otherwise this meeting would not be taking place. So tell me Cain why am I here?"

"Because your brother opened my eyes! When he showed me something he never intended on me seeing."

"And what was that?"

"His pain. When Sam was about to leave it was like something inside him broke. He just stopped at the door and stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then he looked at me and said. "I can't lose my brother again!" Crying while he did so and apologizing for it afterwards."

Dean lowered his head, feeling like his heart had been yanked from his chest.

"Come on," Cain nudged him and stood up. "Lets get this done!"

"Get what done?" Dean asked confused.

"I can't have the mark returned to me in a bar."

"What?"

"The mark I'm going to free you of it. Take it back."

"You can.. Wait. Why would you ever do that?"

"All I saw that day with you and Crowley at my home was a chance to get rid of the mark. When Sam came to see me I saw the cost of what I did. I can't fix what I did to my brother Dean. But I can help yours."

o0o

"Where were you Dean?" Sam asked looking at his wit's end. "I was worried sick! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean came down the steps quickly , and pulled his frazzled brother into a hug.

"You were just supposed to pick up Pizza." Sam spoke into his brother's shirt.

"I was detoured by the king of hell."

"What?" Sam pulled back to look at Dean. "Are you okay? What did he want?"

"I'm fine Sammy. Just late and the pizza's cold. But I think you'll feel its worth it."

"Why? What happened?"

Dean rolled his sleeve up and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"How?" Sam asked in a whisper, skimming his fingers gently over where the mark once was. Looking up at Dean teary eyed in disbelief.

"Cain happened."

"I thought you said Crowley."

"He arranged the meeting, you could say."

"So Cain did find some way to remove it?"

"No. Cain removed it but it was you that found the way."

"I don't understand Dean."

"When you paid him that little visit you forgot to mention to me."

"Oh," Sam answered guiltily.

"You, _and your big heart_ got to him Sammy and he took the mark back from me. Cain couldn't make right what he did to his brother. But I think in helping you, he felt in some way it honored him."

"I can't believe it!" Sam smiled taking Dean's arm to look again. "Its really gone!"

"Yes, and it took with it any chance of me becoming that thing again."

What is it Dean?" Sam asked knowing something had been troubling his brother for a while now.

"There's something I need to ask you Sammy and I know its bad timing and all."

"Just ask," Sam urged.

"Its not that easy Sammy."

"It's okay Dean. Go ahead."

"Has all of what happened with the mark changed how you feel about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The rage, and all the killing I did with the First Blade. The demon I became and what I did as one. I need to know Sammy, do you think less of me?"

"Less of you?" The question broke Sam's heart. "No Dean!" Sam took hold of his brother's face. "No!" He repeated, making sure to look Dean in the eye. "That you took on this mark to destroy Abbaddon and Metatron,not giving a thought of what it might do to you, to save lives. It only made me think more highly of you."

"Thanks," Dean said softly looking relieved, breaking into a smile when he saw in Sam's eyes that look Cain knew in memory only now. The look Sam had given him since he was a child that said, you are my whole world.

And before Dean knew it his whole world was in his arms.

"I'm okay Sammy. We're okay," Dean hugged Sam tight and tighter still. So grateful he could hold his brother and not planning to let go anytime soon.


End file.
